Returning to you
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Maura and Ian are a couple. Jane becomes Maura's mechanic, and Ian gets jealous. Maura and Jane slowly fall for eachother but who will Maura chose? Ian and not cause trouble. or Jane and be happy? But will it be that easy when Ian gets ear of what's been happening?
1. Mechanic Rizzoli

_**hey guys! so i havent updated my other fanfics in a while and im really sorry! im just really stuck on where to take it atm buti will be ending it soon and make a sequel for it! but for the mean time! a new fanfic for y'all!**_

* * *

"I know about you two" Ian shouts as he paces up and down the kitchen  
"what exactly do you know Ian!? There is nothing to know Jane is just a friend!" Maura shouted back with her hands on her hips

Ian stops and turns to look at his girlfriend. "A friend!? Last time I checked Maura friends don't make out with other friends!" He shouts as he takes the photos out of his back pocket and chucks them on the work top

"Where did you get them from" Maura gulps looking down a the pictures he had placed down of her and Jane kissing.

"Where do you think I hired a P.I. I had a feeling you were cheating on me but I didn't actually think it would be true."

"Ian..I..I'm sorry, I'm in love with her..I" Ian cut Maura up. "Love!? You don't know what love is you never have your parents never wanted you and clearly I wasn't good enough! This is over I'm out of here!" Ian shouts picking up his bag and slamming the front door shut.

Walking over to the sofa Maura picks her phone up to text Jane.

 _'Jane, can you come over please I have something to tell you'_

 _'sure, I'll be right over'_

Fifteen minutes later Jane was sat on Maura's sofa taking in what she had just told her.

"You..you're pregnant..with his baby"

Maura nodded sniffling back tears. "Jane I really wish it wasn't his, but he's gone, he left he ended it, he knew about us. I feel terrible. But atleast we don't have to deal with him now, we can be a family in nine months, we can be happy" Maura said looking up to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane shook her head. "Maura, I love you but I don't think I'm ready for a family, I mean..I'm thirty two, I want to travel and I want to have adventures I want to live my life a few more years before having kids, I'm sorry...I can't.." and with that Jane got up and left, leaving Maura to sit on the sofa by herself wondering what just happened and how her life could be ruined in a moment.

* * *

 ***Four months earlier***

Jane was working on a car when she heard someone walk in.

"I'll be with you in a moment" Jane shouted from under the car.

"That's no problem" a soft voice replied.  
A second later Jane pulled herself from under the car and stood up to greet the stranger. Looking up Jane saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, golden locks flowing past her shoulders, hazel eyes that looked like they held the universe and a perfectly shaped body well dressed enough to make anyone turn heads.

"Uh..Hi, Jane Rizzoli" Jane said sticking her hand out to shake the blondes.

"Maura Isles"  
"If I knew someone as beautiful as you was going to be showing up I would have showered" Jane half laughed.

Maura smiled "You're too kind, I was wondering if you would be able to fix my car" Maura asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.  
"Sure what's wrong with it"

"I think they said the head gasket needs fixing" Maura replied following Jane outside to where her car was parked.  
"No problem, pretty expensive to fix" Jane riskily said gazing at Maura

"It's no problem, when can you have it fixed by?" Maura asked curiously.

"Two days time" Jane half asked wiping her hands on the towel in her back pocket of her overalls.

"That's fine, thankyou"  
"No problem, hey I'm just about finished here would you like a lift home?" Jane asked as they headed back into the shop.

"You don't have to" Maura politely said handing Jane her car keys.  
"It's the least I can do with leaving you with no car for two days" Jane smiled placing Maura's keys in the office.

Maura smiled "That'd be great, thankyou"

"No problem, give me a minute to clean up and I'll be out with you"

A couple of minutes later Jane was back clean and dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank top. Closing the garage door she turned to Maura. "Ready" Jane asked as she walked towards her car.

"Wow this is your car" Maura asked shocked.

Jane laughed "Yes I may be a mechanic on shitty pay but I have good taste in cars."  
Maura smiled "I like it, I was admiring it before I came in, the new ford mustang v8 right? five litre engine"

Jane smiled as they got in the car. "Wow you know your cars, im impressed"

"Im not just a pretty face" Maura laughed. Jane started the engine and started to pull away. "Sounds as nice as it looks" Maura said gazing at Jane. Blushing Jane smiled. "That's what I like about her"

Twenty minutes later Jane pulled up at Maura's house with her directions.

"Thankyou again Jane, for the lift and for fixing my car." Maura smiled un-buckling her seat belt.  
"It's no problem, although your car isn't fixed yet"

Maura half laughed. "I'm sure you'll do a good job" Maura smiled.

"Thanks, see ya later Maura" Jane smiled

"You too Jane" Maura replied before getting out of the Italians car and heading up her drive way and inside.

* * *

"Who was that" Ian asked as Maura got in through the front door. Rolling her eyes Maura slipped of her heals and hung her bag up.

"She's a mechanic, she's going to fix my car and offered to give me a lift home so that I didn't have to catch a cab" Maura replied grabbing a glass of water.

"We have money to catch a cab, I'm sure you would have lived" Ian replied bluntly

Maura sighed. "Yes but that also means waiting ten minutes for one, don't start Ian we talked about this"  
"I know we did, but you chose to be with me not a woman, if shes a mechanic she's clearly a lesbian"

"Ian!" Maura shouted getting annoyed. "Just because I'm pansexual does not mean there is more of a chance of me cheating on you than there would be if i were straight. Besides you look at women all the time and you don't see me complaining"

Ian laughed "That's because it's a mans natural instinct to check other women out, taken or not" Ian said taking a seat on the sofa.

"You sicken me Ian, I'm off to get dressed then I'm going out, I'm not having this conversation" Maura said bluntly putting the glass on the counter and walking up stairs.

Ten minuets later Maura returned back downstairs dressed in a black dress that cut off just above her knees and black heals with red ankle straps.

Ian turned is head to look at his girlfriend. "And where do you think you are going dressed like that" He asked standing up and walking over to where Maura was stood.

"Out like I said, I'm going to have a drink with a couple of friends" Maura replied grabbing her black blazer and slipping it on.

"What friends? Regina and Sarah? What a surprise you're meeting up with your lesbian friends" Ian complained.

"You know what Ian, mind your own business, I've known them longer than I have been with you."Maura replied before grabbing her clutch bag and heading out into the early evening air.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Maura, Regina and Sarah were sat at the bar in a pub they recently discovered.

"It's so good to get out for once" Maura sighed before taking a sip of her red wine.  
"I'm surprised Ian even let you out of the house after work dear." Regina replied raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"He had no choice I would have come whether he tried to stop me or not"

"He needs to get over himself, besides if he carries on been like this you might as well fuck your mechanic" Sarah said smiling

"Sarah!" Maura chuckled. "There was something different about her, although I had just met her the way she looked at me was in a way Ian never has."

"Lust" Sarah laughed before taking a sip of her beer.  
"Just because that's all you feel Sarah doesn't mean everyone else isn't looking for more than that" Regina quickly said

"Says the one still single" Maura laughed  
"Don't you start" Regina smiled.

"Psst Maura..hot girl other end of the bar, black curly hair, tanned, she keeps checking you out" Sarah whispered loudly  
Looking up Maura locked eyes with the girl. "That's my mechanic" Maura nervously said.

* * *

 _ **That's all for first chapter hope you all enjoyed it! let me know what you think! would love to hear your feed back. much appreciated. p.s Yes Regina is Regina Mills from OUAT.**_


	2. Lips

**_Hey guys! chapter two is here! enjoy! sorry if it's not up to standards its three in the morning and i've feeling down and writing seems like the only escape atm but hope you like :)_**

* * *

"She's hot" Regina stated picking up her glass of wine.  
"If you don't go to her I will" Sarah said getting ready to stand up

"Don't even think about it" Maura quickly said picking her glass up. "I'll go say hi to her or something" Maura nervously said standing up and straightening out her dress.

"You can straighten your dress out but not yourself" Sarah laughed and Maura smiled as she started walking over to Jane.

"Hey" Maura quietly said as she reached where Jane was sat at the bar.  
"Hey, didn't think I'd see you here" Jane smiled offering a seat to Maura.

Smiling Maura sat down.  
"Neither did I, I had to get out of the house and my friends suggested this place so we thought we might try it out"  
"It's only this busy on Fridays, come during the week its quiet as anything, but i'd still be here" Jane smiled taking a swig of her beer.

"Don't you have anything better to do" Maura half joked  
"Nope, I'm either here or taking my dog jo-friday for a walk"

"Jo friday?" Maura questioned.

"Don't ask a friend of mind found her and he said I could keep her, he's got his hands tied up with the other four dogs he's rescued, Mr do little"  
Maura laughed. Taking a sip of her drink Maura went quiet.

"You ok?" Jane asked concerned.  
"Hmm, oh. Yes thankyou, just boyfriend troubles"  
"oh.." Jane said slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were.."

Maura quickly cut Jane up. "I'm not, that's his problem, he saw you drop me off earlier and asked who you were and I said that you are fixing my car so he got this idea that because you're a mechanic you must be gay" Maura said in an apologetic voice.  
"Well he's right" Jane said smiling at Maura

"He thinks it's ok for him to check out girls but not for me to have a gay friend, even though my two friends over there are. I've known them longer than him though"

"He sounds like a jerk...sorry."  
Maura laughed. "Don't be he is."  
"Then why are you with him" Jane asked confused

"I don't know, at first i really liked him maybe even loved him but it's been three years and I just don't feel anything anymore. I don't know how to tell him, he'll kick off like he did tonight." Maura sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jane said rubbing Maura's back. "Just relax try to have a good night, introduce me to your friends..." Jane slowly trailed off.

"What?" Maura asked as she looked to where she was previously sat  
"They've ditched you" Jane said smiling

"They've texted me, apparently they got tired and went home"

"That't the biggest bull if I ever heard it" Jane said making Maura laugh.

"Maybe I should go too" Maura said getting ready to stand up.

"Stay, it's only have eight, and I'm enjoying your company, it's nice" Jane said in a shy voice.

Maura smiled sitting back down. "I'm enjoying your company too Jane"

An hour and four wines and three beers later and Jane and Maura were walking out of the pub laughing holding onto eachother. Getting outside the two lent against the wall.

"I should probably call a cab, Ian will still be awake unfortunately." Maura's happiness soon turned to sadness  
"You could always stop round mine, I only live round the corner. Just tell Ian you're staying at your friends house"

"He'll still get pissed off at that" Maura replied looking up into Jane's eyes.  
"You can't go home to someone you're not happy with" Jane said quietly stepping closer to Maura. Maura inhaled nervously. "I know" Before she knew what was happening they both leaned in for a kiss. Electricity ran through both their bodies as their lips connected. Pulling apart they smiled at eachother before walking to Jane's.

* * *

Five minutes later they arrived at Jane's apartment. Unlocking the door Jane internally kicked herself.

"I'm sorry it's a mess, i forgot to clean up earlier" Jane said closing the door behind Maura and locking it. Smiling Maura turned to look at Jane. "Don't worry about it, it's a nice apartment"

"Oh please it's a dump, I need a new place" Jane replied leading Maura into the kitchen. "Would you like a coffee or anything?" Jane asked pulling a mug out of the cupboard above her head.

"I'll have a tea if you have any" Maura smiled  
"I knew there was a reason I bought some yesterday" Jane returned the smiled.

A couple of minutes later the two women were sat up on Jane's bed sipping their beverages.

"Thankyou, again Jane. Don't think I could have delt with him again tonight"  
"It's ok, you shouldn't have to deal with that" Jane said turning to look at Maura.

"I know" Maura sighed and looked at Jane. "I've just met you five hours ago, i shouldn't be depressing you about my sad love life" Maura half smiled

"It doesn't bother me, keeps my mind of mine that doesn't exist. Plus even if we have just met, I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen or a shoulder to cry on just message me and I'll meet you" Jane smiled rubbing Maura's knee.

"Thankyou" Maura replied looking up from where Jane's hand was and looked into her eyes.

Placing her tea on the bed side table Maura turned back to Jane and straddled the Italian before slowly leaning down and capturing her soft lips for the second time that night.

Pulling apart Jane looked at the sad woman before her. "Maura..you've been drinking, you're with Ian, you.." Maura quickly shushed Jane.

"I'm not drunk, I know what I'm doing. He doesn't mean anything to me, I just need a release..please, Jane" Maura asked looking into Jane's eyes.

"I don't want you to regret anything Maur"

"I won't..not this" Maura quietly said before leaning down and re-capturing Jane's lips. Deepening the kiss Jane rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Are you sure" Jane asked.

"Yes" Maura replied nodding her head before pulling Jane back down into a kiss.

* * *

 _ **So that's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it! I know you're probably thinking it's going fast but trust me it's not all like this :) review and le'me know what you think.**_


	3. getting to know you

**_Hey guys! thankyou so much for all the fave's follows and reviews so far! i did not expect it so thankyou! and keep them coming!_**

* * *

The next day Jane woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains. Rubbing her eyes Jane rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. Sitting up she picked up the note of the bed side table.

" _Dear Jane, sorry I had to leave early I got called into work. I realized we don't know eachother all that well, how would you feel meeting up for a coffee later? call me.."_

Looking at the clock Jane realized herself she should be at work. Rolling out of bed, she headed for a shower, once dried and dressed she grabbed her car keys and headed to work. Jane soon arrived at work at eleven o'clock. Opening up her garage she got straight to work on Maura's car.

* * *

"You ok doc? you seem..distracted" Sargent Korsak asked walking into the morgue.

"Oh, yes I'm fine thankyou, just thinking about a few things. Boyfriend troubles, and I've met someone, she's really nice.." Maura trailed off  
"Huh, do you..like her?" Korsak asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I can't go there, not now, I'm with Ian you know that."  
"Yes I do, he was once a good man. Knowing him since you've been with him, he's turned..So who is this girl huh?"

"Her name is Jane, she's a mechanic" Maura smiled  
"Jane..Rizzoli?" Korsak asked stepping forwards

"Y..yes, do you know her"

"Known her years, I was friends with her mother growing up, I was like a dad to her once hers left. She's a great girl. How did you meet her?"  
"She's fixing my car for me, instead of having to catch a cab she offered to give me a lift home. Then later that night me Regina and Sarah were at a bar and I saw her. I didn't want to go home to Ian so she offered for me to go back to hers. We had a small talk, she comforted me.."

"I think I get the drift" Korsak said laughing. "She's a changed woman. She never wanted a relationship before she got hurt to much before by previous girls. She just started hooking up with them instead. She's had one relationship in the past year but that only last a couple off months. If she wants to see you again, you're special"

"I left her my number this morning, I didn't expect her to text me but she did. I'm meeting her after work for a coffee to get to know eachother."  
"That's great, she has a wall up though. But I hope you enjoy your coffee, if you ever need anything doc I'm always here" Korsak said heading towards to door.  
"Thankyou, Sargent, it means alot" Maura replied smiling.

* * *

*6:00pm*

After leaving work, having a shower and changing into a pair of black skinnies and a black t-shirt Jane headed to the Dirty Robber where her and Maura decided to meet. Heading through the doors Jane spotted her almost immediately.

"Hey" Jane greeted Maura sitting down  
"Hey, good day at work?" Maura asked placing her phone on the table.

"Yeah, same as usual, you?"  
"It was ok, I met a friend of yours"

"Really?" Jane asked shocked "Who, I hardly like anybody" Jane said half laughing

"Sargent Korsak"  
"Wait you're a cop?" Jane asked

"No, I'm a medical examiner, we had a nice chat. He's a nice man"  
"Yeah he is, he's like my dad, he's the friend I told you about who gave me Jo. So you want to get to know me, tell me about you." Jane said picking up her coffee Maura had ordered for her beforehand.

"What do you want to know" Maura asked  
"Anything and everything"

With a small laugh Maura began. "I was born here in Boston, I was adopted when I was one. Never knew my real parents. When I was ten we moved to France, and I went to an all girls boarding school."  
"Wait so you know french?" Jane asked cutting in

"I do" Maura smiled

"Say something..frenchy" Jane laughed

"Je pense que tu es beau" Maura smiled

"What does that mean" Jane asked  
"You'll have to find out for yourself, now as I was saying. I went to an all girls boarding school and that was where I had my first girlfriend when I was sixteen. Her name was Victoria, she was quite girly loved her makeup and clothes like I do. But then we graduated and she got all her hair cut off, got tattoos, started smoking hanging out with all the bad kids and ditched me I was suddenly not good enough for her. Then me and my parents move'd back over here and I attended BCU, I studied psychology and forensic pathology. I then graduated, then went to medical school, worked my way up and here I am today, and I have just become the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Wow that's impressive. I barley graduated high school let alone college. So what about your love life after France?" Jane asked curious  
"After I finished med school I did a bit of traveling first. Met some great people. Had the odd relationship here and there with guys and girls. Then I headed to Africa and that's where I met Ian. We had a fling whilst I was out there but then It was time to leave. We remained friends but hardly spoke. Then years later he came to Boston. He said he was staying and we decided to try for a relationship and it worked out, until recently"

"Damn, I'm jealous, I've always wanted to travel, I've been to Italy and Maine but that's it. Nothing impressive" Jane stated shrugging  
"Italy is a very beautiful place I like it there"  
"You've been" Jane asked surprised

"I have, when I was twenty four, ten years ago."

"I was there at the same time, where were you staying?" Jane questioned wanting to know more.

"Naples"

"Wow I was in Pozzuoli at the time visiting an old..fling" Jane said laughing.

"So..tell me about you" Maura asked Jane raising an eyebrow whilst taking a sip of her coffee

"There's not much to tell" Jane laughed.  
"There must be something" Maura said smiling

"Ok. So I was born and raised here. Like I said just graduated high school. I had a few relationships in school, got my heart broke a few times. Decided relationships weren't for me so when I left school I kinda just had one night stands, which was hard as I wasn't twenty one so I couldn't go to bars to pick girls up. My plan was to become a cop, I even went to police academy. But I dropped out. My parents split up when I was five and I hadn't seen my dad since then. And one day he returned begging for my mom back wanted to see me and my two brothers. He was stressing my ma out so I dropped out of the police academy to help sort everything out. They wouldn't let me re-apply for a year, which was fine it took that long to sort everything out. I don't know what happened but I never ended up returning, I decided to study to become a mechanic so when I was 28 I started my own business and that's that." Jane finished smiling

"I think you would have been an amazing cop Jane. There's still time"

"Nah" Jane said shaking her head. "I joined the academy wanting to be a homicide Detective, there's no point now, by the time I make detective I'd be atleast forty five. Besides been a mechanic I get to meet women like you" Jane said smiling.

"Who knows, if you perused your career we might have met sooner."  
"That would have been nice" Jane admitted finishing off her coffee.

"I should be getting home, thankyou for tonight Jane it means alot" Maura said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"It's my pleasure, it was nice getting to know you. Would you like a lift home" Jane asked taking her keys out of her pocket.  
"That would be nice, thankyou"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived outside Maura's house. Pulling up on the curb Jane turned to face Maura.  
"Thankyou for the lift. Now I've just got to face him" Maura said nodding in the direction of the house where Ian had been looking out of the window.

"You going to be ok?" Jane asked concerned  
"Yes I should be, thankyou, I have your number anyway if I need anything." Maura smiled  
"Message me anytime, your car should be done by tomorrow, I'll give you a call and let you know."

"Thankyou" Maura smiled, before slowly leaning in to give Jane a quick kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Jane replied as Maura stepped out of the car and headed up her drive way to her house.

* * *

"Hello my love, with Jane again I see"

"I met her for a coffee, she gave me a lift home. She said my car should be fixed by tomorrow" Maura replied getting a glass of water and taking a seat at the island.

"Good, so you won't have to see her again" Ian stated smiling.  
"She's my friend Ian I can see her when I wish, you really need to stop this"

"You're right I'm sorry" Ian said leaning in and giving Maura a kiss on the lips. "I'll put dinner on"

"Thankyou" Maura replied before heading upstairs to get dressed. Pulling out her phone she texted Jane.

 _All is well, I'm surprised he hasn't kicked off. Thankyou again for tonight Jane. Means alot. M x_

 _Glad everything is ok, it's my pleasure. See you tomorrow X_

 _See you tomorrow Jane. M X_

Once dressed in comfier clothes Maura headed down stairs to help Ian with dinner. Tonight was going to be a quiet one, she was glad.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think guys! Would mean alot :)**_


	4. Weekend

**_Hey guys! chapter 4 is here hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Two weeks had past and Maura had only seen Jane twice due to been busy at work and with trying to keep Ian happy. But tonight Ian wasn't there, he had gone away for the weekend on business.

Jane arrived at her mom's house a little after one for lunch, walking in through the front door she headed straight to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Janie, nice of you to join us for once" Angela said turning around and carrying the sandwiches over to the table.

"Yeah yea" Jane replied rubbing her eyes.  
"Something on your mind?" Angela asked her daughter taking a seat opposite her.

"Yeah kinda, I met this girl.." Jane told Angela about Maura and the situation whilst digging into her Ma's food.

"Wow, she seems really nice, you're only going to get hurt though, yanoe with her been in a relationship and all"

"I know, I know. I'm seeing her after work. Her boyfriend has gone away for the weekend so I said i'd keep her company. She doesn't love him anymore ma, he hates me, anytime he knows she's spent time with me he kicks off. I haven't even met the guy and I hate him" Jane sighed.

"I think Maura needs to talk to him, tell him how she feels. She'll only hurt herself"

"Yeah" Jane let out a small smile before standing up, and heading back to work.

* * *

"Hey doc" Korsak said smiling walking into the morgue  
"Hello sergeant, cause of death is strangulation." Maura stated smiling and closing the file in her hands.

"Huh, not suicide then. How's you and Jane? You haven't mentioned her in a while"

"We are good, I think. Ian is away so she's staying round for the weekend. I've hardly seen her, I didn't want Ian to kick off again or anything"

"Of cause, I really do think you should speak to him, If you wanted I could be there when you do"  
"I know, I think I'll be alright, thank you Korsak. He's not abusive, not physically anyway. I feel terrible though, I really like Jane, but I'm still with Ian. Jane doesn't know me and him are still...sleeping together."

"Hmm, sounds like you've got a bit to sort out. Hey, take the rest off the day off, enjoy your weekend you deserve it." Korsak said before heading for the door.

"Thankyou" Maura replied smiling before going to get dressed to go home.

* * *

Jane arrived at Maura around seven o'clock, after eating dinner and washing up the pair were now sat on Maura's sofa watching the red sox game.

"What do you find so interesting about watching sport" Maura questioned turning to look at Jane.  
"It's fun, red sox are the best. I promise we can watch a documentary after." Jane smiled

"It's ok, there isn't any on tonight that I'm interested in away. Besides, I'm getting to spend time with you that's all I need" Maura said before leaning in and giving Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you" Jane blurted out looking into Maura's eyes.  
"I've missed you too" Maura whispered. "I'm sorry it's like this, I really want to tell Ian, but I don't know how to and I don't know how he will react. I know it'll be bad but I don't know how bad."

"It's ok, just take your time, do what you need to do. I'm always here you know that, you mean alot to me Maur" Jane smiled.  
"I know, you mean alot to me too Jane, thankyou for everything really."

Placing her beer on the coffee table Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against Maura's. Deepening the kiss she slowly pushed Maura down on the sofa so that she was on top of the blonde. Breaking the kiss Jane started planting small kisses down Maura's neck and across her collar bone. Moving her hands down she grabbed hold of the blonde's top before lifting it up and over Maura's head and throwing it across the living room before unbuttoning Maura's Jeans and sliding them down her legs along with her underwear. Throwing them across the room, she slowly made her way up Maura's legs with tiny kisses, Maura's breath hitched as Jane reached Maura's inner thigh. lifting her head up Jane re connected her lips with Maura's. Sliding her hands behind Maura's back she un hooked her bra leaving Maura completely naked. After quickly removing her own vest top, Jane slid her hand between Maura's legs.

"Jane please" Maura panted and Jane started circling her clit. After a few seconds Jane inserted a didget into Maura, moving her finger in and out slowly she added a second didget before using her thumb to make circular motions on Maura's clit.

"Fuck..Jane..Please" Maura almost screamed, out off breath.

"Cum for me Maura" Jane whispered in Maura's ear. A few seconds later Maura climaxed as her back arched and she screamed out Jane's name. Jane planted small kisses on Maura's lips before pulling apart and laying behind Maura.

* * *

The weekend quickly passed with Jane and Maura spending the whole three days together which consisted of lots of kisses, sex and cuddles. Since Ian had returned home Maura had been really quiet. All she wanted was to be back in Jane's arms. But that wasn't going to happen for a while as she had been sent to LA for multiple conferences which would mean she would be gone for two weeks. After saying goodbye to Ian Maura drove to Jane's garage.

"I'll miss you" Jane said pulling Maura in for a hug  
"I'll miss you too, it's only two weeks, I'll see you soon"

"I know" Jane said giving Maura quick kiss before she got back in her car and drove to the airport.

Standing round the corner Ian's face grew red with anger, was she cheating? Or was it just a friendly peck goodbye. He didn't care he wasn't going to be taking any chances. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed a number.

"Lee, hi. I've got a job for you. It starts in two weeks, I need you to keep an eye on someone for me.."

* * *

"What do I need to do" Lee asked Ian as he sat across from him in a coffee shop.  
"Jane Rizzoli, this is her" Ian said showing him the picture of her. "I need you to watch her for me, she's been getting a little to close to my girlfriend over the past month. Before she left for LA she went to go see her and gave her a peck goodbye, I could be paranoid but I want to make sure if they are cheating." Ian stated

"Of cause, how long for?" Lee asked sipping his coffee  
"Three months? Gives Maura long enough to realize what a stupid mistake she's making, if not. Then I really did decided to go out with a blonde" Ian said before standing up and leaving.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	5. date

_**hey guys! chapter 5 is here! sorry it's short!**_

* * *

Two weeks passes slowly for Jane and Maura. Jane had picked Maura up from the airport and took her for dinner to a Italian restaurant which was a favorite of Jane's. After dinner Jane drove Maura home promising to text her when she was home.

Walking in through the front door with her suit case Maura hung her coat and bag up before heading into the kitchen to see Ian sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey, I'm home" Maura said pouring herself a glass off wine.  
"Hey beautiful, I've missed you. Did you have a good time?" Ian asked placing a quick kiss on Maura's lips.

"Yes thankyou, apart from been stuck inside at the conferences it was a really nice break."  
"Mmm, good. I was thinking, do you er...want to shower together" Ian asked raising an eyebrow

"Ian I'm shattered.." Maura trailed off as she noticed Ian's face starting to turn angry. "But I'm sure I can find some energy within me for that" Maura smiled before walking up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

Maura had just finished work when she received a text off Jane.

 _Hey Maur, I was thinking. I really like you and I presume you feel the same? I want to do this properly, as weird as it feels that you are still with Ian. I want to take you on a date, but the Italian restaurant was as posh daty as I get so I've come up with something different. If you're up for it meet me at my garage at half eight, wear comfy, warm clothes. Hope to see you soon. Jane x_

A smile tugged at the corner of Maura's lips. Locking her phone she headed home to get dressed. After changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a warm olive jumper she headed into the kitchen, looking on the island she saw a note from Ian.

 ** _Hey babe, sorry I'm not in tonight, David and Liam have invited me out for a few drinks I haven't seen them in a while, don't wait up, love you. Ian._**

Feeling relieved that Ian wouldn't be home anytime soon Maura picked up her phone and car keys and headed to Jane's garage. Arriving bang on half eight she slid out of her car to see Jane leaning against her garage door in black skinnies and a big black jumper.

"Hey beautiful" Jane smiled moving forwards to give Maura peck on the cheek.

"Hey, where are we heading" Maura asked heading towards Jane's car.  
"It's a secret but I hope you like it. What did you tell Ian" Jane asked reversing the car out of the parking space and driving off.

"He's out I didn't have to say anything, this is our night, I don't want to talk about him" Maura smiled

"Ok, deal" Jane smiled back moving her hand to rest on Maura's knee.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the pair arrived at a secluded place with a small river, trees and no lights for miles. Grabbing the hamper and the blanket out of the boot of the car Jane led Maura towards the river. Laying the blanket out she sat down and motioned for Maura to do the same.

"This is beautiful" Maura stated sitting down next to Jane. "How did you find it" She asked curiously

"Me and my brothers always used to love exploring and once when I was eighteen I found this place and I love it here."  
"Well I love it too"  
"Good, I like to come here to start gaze" Jane said laying down and pointing up the sky

Smiling Maura joined her. Looking up she smiled at the amount of stars she could see. "Wow, It's nice to see stars for once. You never see them in the city" Maura smiled.

Turning her head Jane looked at Maura and smiled to herself. "I bought some food if you were hungry" Jane half asked sitting up to open the hamper.  
"That would be great, thank you" Maura replied sitting up also.

An hour later the pair had finished eating and decided to lay back down to admire the stars.

"It's so peaceful here, I could lay like this forever" Maura said as she rolled over to cuddle up next to Jane.  
"Me to, I don't want it to end. But sadly we can't camp here. Tried it before, got busted" Jane said laughing.

"I really enjoyed tonight Jane, thankyou. It means a lot." Maura said lifting her head off of Jane's chest. "Me too" Jane whispered before slowly lifting her head up to kiss Maura. Pulling away the girls smiled before agreeing that it was getting cold and should start packing up.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived back at the garage. They both got into their own cars and headed home. Once home Jane got herself a cold beer out of the fridge before collapsing onto the sofa and turning the TV on. Looking to her left she sighed, eyeing it closely. She wanted to tell Maura she really did, but didn't know how to. She had fallen in love with her, was there any need to tell her?

* * *

 _ **ooooo so yes there is a twist further along in this story, review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
